


All I Really Want to Be Is Your Boyfriend

by twinkhyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Smut, nonidolAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkhyunjin/pseuds/twinkhyunjin
Summary: Bang Chan has been crushing on Hyunjin for the longest time. What will ensue when tries to go for what he wants on the day of love?





	All I Really Want to Be Is Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i hope you like this, ive never posted a fanfic on here before. 
> 
> Hyunchan is such an underrated ship and i’m tired of seeing little content for it.

Chan never ever expected things to turn out like this. He didn’t even think he had the balls to do it, but here he is. Outside of his long time crush, and even longer time friend’s door, holding a bouquet of pink dolores roses, ready to ring the door bell. However, getting here wasn’t easy.

 

(5 years ago, summer into freshman year of high school)

 

Chan and Hyunjin had seen each other around school, had similar friend groups, and once every now and again gave each other the occasional ‘sup’ nods to each other in the halls. 

Chan really didn’t think much of Hyunjin then. That is, until one summer night both of their mutual friends invited them to hangout together. Minho and Jisung. Chan knew Minho only invited him so it’d be less awkward in the movie theater, but him and Hyunjin were left sitting next to each other with their two friends making out. 

Eventually, Chan and Hyunjin did get distracted long enough by the movie for Minho and Jisung to sneak off and no doubt hook up in the dingy bathroom. 

Finally the movie was over, and Chan jokingly gestured to what was Minho’s and Jisung’s seats. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Can you believe that? I’ve never seen Jisung so whipped for someone like that. He’s very serious about his movies you know.” 

“Yeah, guess things are different when you’re in love,” Chan snickered, “but let’s bounce dude I’m starving.” 

You see, any normal person would see this teenage encounter together as just two guys hanging out, but in the back of Chan’s mind, he really wished it was a date too. 

They did a lot of fun things and became really close to Hyunjin that night. This was when Chan knew he had unknowingly fell for Hwang Hyunjin. 

 

(Flash forward 2 years) 

As the years went by, Hyunjin’s pretty face only became prettier. Chan swore Hyunjin got more and more beautiful everyday. 

Hyunjin would get hundreds of love letters and countless confessions from both guys and girls alike, but he always turned them down. When Chan asked why, Hyunjin simply shrugged, “I don’t just want to date anyone.” 

One day, Hyunjin was over at Chan’s house playing video games and having fun. Hyunjin soon grew bored and stopped playing but watched Chan play instead, curling up behind Chan and wrapping his arms around his waist, laying his head over Chan’s shoulder. 

Chan was slightly freaking out. He kept his composure and continued playing mario kart. God, Hyunjin’s hands were so close to his dick. 

He could feel Hyunjin’s cold fingertips disappear under his old band t-shirt and felt the appendages poke and prod at Chan’s abs. Chan didn’t like to flex or anything, he did do competitive swimming thanks to his dad, but Hyunjin seemed to be in a daze, lazily tracing delicate lacy patterns into Chan’s milky skin. 

Chan was now in 7th place in mario kart because of how distracted he was. It wasn’t so much of what Hyunjin was physically doing to him, but rather where his mind was leading him. God, Chan had the urge to kiss Hyunjin so bad. His lips are so kissable and right there if he turned around. 

Chan didn’t know what possessed him to drop his controller and spin himself around. Now, he was face to face with pretty boy Hyunjin who seemed to glow against the TV’s screen light. Chan was still caught between Hyunjin’s legs but made and effort to to sit on his feet to appear a bit taller. 

You could cut the tension with a knife. There was no way neither of them were gonna leave this room without kissing each other. So Chan softly placed his hands on  
Hyunjin’s shoulders meanwhile Hyunjin’s hands snaked their way back to their home on Chan’s waist, and continued their caressing from earlier. 

“Hyunjin,” Chan whisperer. Though, he didn’t know why. No one else besides them were home.  
“Hmm? What is it Channie?” Hyunjin held back a giggle.  
“What are you doing?” Chan asked while playing with collar of Hyunjin’s t-shirt.  
“Well, Chan, i’ve been thinking. I haven’t had my first kiss yet,”  
Oh my god, where was this going?  
“and i’ve found i don’t find myself attracted to girls either. I just wanted to make sure though, do you think you could kiss me? I feel like I can ask you because you won’t judge me. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Hyunjin avoided Chan’s gaze and started to pick at the hem of Chan’s shirt. 

Hyunjin? Wants Chan to kiss him? Because he thinks he’s gay? Chan hoped this wasn’t some cruel joke.  
Chan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

Fuck it. This will help Chan confirm something too.  
“Yeah, okay. C’mere.” Chan’s hand found its way to the back of Hyunjin’s neck, trying to pull Hyunjin in, if this was some joke surely Hyunjin would’ve backed out by now. 

Their lips touched. They were greedy though, neither of them wanting it to end as soon as it started. Chan could feel Hyunjin’s arms wrap around his neck in a means to bring him closer, so Chan leaned in more. Chan was no doubt dominating the kiss, and the deeper he went, the longer it lasted, the more turned on both of them got.

Chan pulled away from Hyunjin’s lips and started placing small kisses on his jawline instead in order to gather some oxygen. Chan went back to kissing Hyunjin but this time he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and brought him to sit in his lap, Hyunjin’s legs on either side of his hips. Chan attempted to lick Hyunjin’s pretty pink lips in order for this to turn hotter, sloppier, messier. Hyunjin let him, all while moaning. 

Chan has seriously died and gone to heaven after hearing that boy moan. The moan made him muster up some courage to slide the hands that were at Hyunjin’s waist to move down to his ass. Grabbing both of them with his hands and dragging Hyunjin forward. Hyunjin broke the kiss to moan even louder, burying his face into the side of Chan’s neck while he held on tighter to Chan, desperately rutting his hips against Chan’s crotch, making Chan groan low and hearty. Chan decided to test some new waters by bucking his hips up whenever Hyunjin’s hips came down. They were both wearing some of Chan’s gray sweatpants, now stained with precum.  
“C-Chan...I’m close,” Hyunjin moaned, and Chan decided to work double time. He snapped his hips up and brought his grip from Hyunjin’s ass to bring it forward. Soon enough they were both moaning into each other’s necks, the moans slowly melting into heavy pants.  
Chan lifted Hyunjin up off his lap and sat in front of him again. “So, uh, how was that?” Chan asked a blissed out Hyunjin.  
“Amazing. I’m definitely gay and I’m definitely very sticky and gross.” Both of them snickered and Chan got up and rummaged through his drawers for pajama pants and boxers. He tossed some to Hyunjin who then excused himself to the bathroom to clean up, leaving Chan to do the same and leaving him to have way too many thoughts. Did this make him gay? Definitely. He’d be so down to do that again. Only with Hyunjin though. 

Chan decided to not let this incident make things awkward between them so he kept it as normal as possible after. It worked too! Except now they share platonic kisses and cuddles. They’ve even gave each other shitty handjobs. None of it changed their friendship.

(Flash Forward 1 Year) 

Hyunjin had a boyfriend. Chan should’ve expected this really.  
That boyfriend didn’t last. Hyunjin always found a reason to not stick with each one. “They just want sex from me, I just want a proper boyfriend.” Chan just wants to be that for him. 

(1 Year Later, present day) 

Hyunjin still hasn’t dated anyone since and tension between Hyunjin and Chan were as thick as ever. It was getting painfully obvious they both wanted each other.

So now here Chan was, waiting on Hyunjin’s doorstep on Valentine’s Day, holding a bouquet of pink dolores roses. 

The door opened to a rather cute Valentine’s Day themed Hyunjin. Meaning, he was wearing a red shirt, ripped skinny black jeans, and had a pink beret on. Hyunjin looked at Chan in shock, but with a smile. He jumped into Chan’s arms and when they pulled away Chan laughed a bit nervously and said, 

“Hwang Hyunjin, will you be my Valentine?”

He didn’t get a verbal answer. The only answer he got was a pair of lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> smut will be introduced in chapter 2! they go on a cute date uwu.


End file.
